As a new-generation light source, an LED has the advantages of energy saving, environmental protection, long life, diversified colors, stable beam, and high electro-optical conversion rate. It has become a trend to use the LED as a lighting source in recent years.
When an LED is used to improve a conventional high-intensity discharge (HID) lamp that requires high light intensity, an active cooling device is indispensable because a high-power light emitting element generates a lot of heat and the outdoor environment is rather bad. Use of a cooling fan is a currently popular active cooling method that has high efficiency and low costs, which has been widely applied in various products. However, during use of the lamp, the high temperature produced by the closed environment, and moisture and dust in the environment may both dramatically reduce the service life of the fan, thereby further reducing the service life of the whole lamp.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a solution to better solve the cooling problem of the lamp without a change to a principal structure of the lamp.